


BEAUTIFUL MONSTER

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst/Fluff, Asthmatic Harry, BoyxBoy, Cry!Harry, Daddy!Kink, Gay_Freeform, Human!Harry, Hurt Harry, LarryStylinson_FreeForm, M/M, Sex, Sick Harry, baby!harry - Freeform, boyXboy sex, daddy!louis, dom!Louis, king!Louis, princess!harry, sub!Harry, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE DIRECTION  is the biggest boy band of whole world,<br/>but inside the band is strange feeling between two former best friends<br/>HARRY & LOUIS<br/>But what happens when Harry got nearly bite & raped by a stupid creature;<br/>& Louis come to save him?<br/>will they ever be together?<br/>will love save & connect them?<br/>but before all of these stuffs ,there's a little problem;<br/>LOUIS IS THE KING OF VAMPIRES!<br/>{basically a Larry Stylinson au-not really au - were Louis is the king of vampires & he does anything to protect his princesses ,Harry!<br/>lots of fluff & smut & bluh bluh bluh}<br/>A/N: Also on my wattpad @sarina_larried</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I already started this work in Wattpad so I'm just reposting the chapters.  
> my username is same from here @sarina_larried .  
> warning:slow updates! sorry ! but i'm busy but try to have an update per a weak =))))

**LOUIS'** **POV** **:**

I went out to balcony to have some fresh air.

Better to say think about Liam's & Naill's words. 

  
***** **FLASH** **BACK** *****

Harry & I were sat down on our share house's hall waiting for others to come & write our new album's songs.

I took a strip of my beer & kept writing.  
_*_ _I_ _WISH_ _TO_ _BACK_ _IN_ _TIME_

 _TO_ _TELL_ _HOW_ _I_ _LOVE_ _YOU_

 _I_ _WISH_ _YOU_ _WERE_ _ALL_ _MINE_  
  
_SO_ _I_ _CAN_ _TOUCH_ _YOU_ _ALL_ _TIME_  
  
_I_ _WISH_ _THE_ _WALLS_ _WERE_ _GONE_  
  
_I_ _WISH_ _THE_ _NIGHT_ _WOULD_ _END_  
  
_I_ _WISHED_ _YOU_ _WERE_ _ALL_ _MINE_  
  
_I_ _WISHED_ _YOU_ _WERE_ _ALL_ _MINE_ _*_

"Wow mate,who stole that heart of you?"I interrupted by amazed Harry who was reading my lyrics.

"Shut up Haz!that's for NO ONE!"I said & closed the laptop.

He rolled his eyes."yeah sure no one! Louis Tomlinson writes & cries & drinks for _no_ _on_ e! C'm on Louis tell me who is that lucky girl?"he said & punched lightly to my arms.

I rolled my eyes." It's NO ONE Harold!"

"Sure no one!every time I'm around you is no one!" & jumped angrily on floor - a childish act!

"For fuck's sakes Louis we used to be close & now only thing you do is to ignore me cause the fuck I don't even know!"

& turned around & went out.  
  
**[*** **BANG** ***** **doors** **closing** **voice** **]**

My eyes stopped on close door.I took a deep breath & opened my laptop & start typing again

* _I_ _WISHED_ _I_ _COULD_ _TELL_ _YOU_ _THAT_ _YOU_ _WERE_ _ONE_ _IOVED_  
  
_I_ _WISHED_ _I_ _COULD_ _CHASE_ _YOU_ _ & __TELL_ _YOU_ _MUCH_ _I_ _LOVE_ _"_  
  
***** **door's** **opening** **voice** *****

"What did an angry Harry do here?" Naill asked confused.

I refused to answer at Naill & kept staring at laptop's screen.

"Louis!"thank god now Liam!"what happened between you two?" & got an eyebrow up.

I rolled my eyes & tried to sound as cold as I could " he got mad at me & left!" Tried to sound as much unimportant as it can be.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU **LOUIS** **?** "Naill asked angrily."YOU BOTH USED TO BE BESR FRIENDS & NOW ONLY THING YOU DO IS TO HURT THE POOR KID!DO YOU EVEN  
  
REALIZE HOW SENSITIVE HARRY EVEN IS?FUCK YOU LOUIS ,WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

WHY THE FUCK IN WHOLE WORLD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?HE TRIES TO TALK TO YOU & ONLY THING YOU DO IS TO CALL HIM WOMANIZER & MANWHORE ; HOW EVER YOU KNOW  
  
HE'S NOT ONE & HOW HURT HE GETS! **I'M** **FUCKING** **DONE** **WITH** **YOU** ** & ****STUPID** **SONG** **WRITING** **!"**

Naill shout angry & slamed the door  
.  
***** **DOOR'S** **CLOSING** **VOICE** *****

in whole time I was just staring at screen ,try to not pay any attention to him.

"Go ahead Liam! I won't get angry!" I said & stared at Liam.

Instead he he came & sit next to me , put his ha d on my shoulder"Louis, mate you're my brother & no matter what but!"he took a deep breath.

"I swears if you hurt Harry again I would never forgive you!why the hell you just not listening to your heart instead hurting the poor thing!"

He got up & continued " I know that you love Harry , but fuck Louis , do something before its late, before the young one get crazy & did something stupid to himself"

He opened the door " he already thinks you hate him & cries himself to sleep.do something before it's to late Tomlinson" & he went.  
***** **DOORS** **CLOSING** **VOICE** ***  
**   
***** **END** **OF** **FLASH BACK ***

I took a deep breath & tried to calm down.  
_MUST_ _I_ _GO_ _TO_ _HARRY_ _?_  
  
_YES_ _._  
  
_MUST_ _I_ _APOLOGY_ _HIM_ _?_  
  
_YES_ _._  
_MUST_ _I_ _MAKE_ _IT_ _UP_ _FOR_ _HIM_ _?_  
  
_YES_ _._  
  
_CAN_ _I_ _?_  
  
**_NO_** ** _!_**

I gasped.  
  
**_WHAT_** ** _THE_** ** _FUCK_** ** _I_** ** _MUST_** ** _DO?_**

⬇  
**HARRY'S** **POV** **:  
**   
**"For fuck's sakes Louis we used to be close & now only thing you do is to ignore me cause the fuck I don't even know!"**

I yelled at Louis' face & turned on my heals & slammed the door.

Anger was eating me from inside; but mean while there was a feeling, the sad one,the desperate one,the one says how worthless I Am, the no one will ever love me, that I'm just  
  
a stupid celebrity wishing to kiss his ex-bestfriend.

A tear dropped from my eyes found its way through the end of my cheeks, moving slowly & painfully.

I felt my knees can't take it anymore, I looked around , a park was straight from my vision.

I walked slowly , my hands were fully on my pockets.

I sat on a bench near the side walk & took a deep breath.

God, what I have ever done wrong that I deserve this miserable life!

Tears were now streaming down my face.

I hide my face on my palms & start sobbing I don't wanna live anymore! **I** **DON'T** **WANNA** **!**

⬇  
**LOUIS'** **POV** **:**

I let the fresh air fill my lungs.

WHAT THE HELL I MUST DO NOW?

I covered my face with my palms  
.  
_YOU_ _CAN'T_ _LOVE_ _HIM_ _LOUIS_ _!_ _YOU_ _CAN'T_ _!_  
  
_HE'S_ _SO_ _INNOCENCE_ _._  
  
**_SO_** ** _INNOCENCE_** ** _!_**

I took a deep breath & headed back inside; change my way to bathroom, perhaps some water will help me get rid of Harry's image all over my brain.

Water hits my face.  
  
_YOU_ _ARE_ _A_ _MONSTER_ _LOUIS_ _,_ ** _A_** ** _MONSTER_** ** _!_**

Water hits my face again.  
  
_HE'S_ _SO_ _INNOCENCE_ _LOUIS_ _TO_ _RUIN_ _HIS_ _LIFE_ _._  
  
**_DON'T_** ** _RUIN_** ** _IT_** ** _CAUSE_** ** _YOU_** ** _ARE_** ** _A_** ** _MONSTER_** ** _!_**

I looked at myself on bathroom's mirror.

Let my fangs come out & my eyes turn to blood red.

Perhaps some blood would help me!I smirked.  
  
**SURLY** **IT** **WOULD** **!**

⬇  
**HARRY'S** **POV** **:**

I was sitting blindly & let my breath settle down.

I took a deep breath & stand up.cleaning my face with my shirt's sleeve.

Now it was mostly dark; I wondered how long I sat here & cried.

I took another deep breath & start walking to my flat.

⬇  
**THIRD** **PERSON'S** **POV** **:  
**   
_It_ _was_ _dark_ _outside_ _,_ _barely_ _Anyone_ _walk_ _on_ _that_ _dark_ _alley_ _in_ _rich_ _side_ _of_ _London_ _._  
  
_They_ _said_ _it_ _has_ _monsters_ _in_ _it_ _,_ _better_ _to_ _say_ _VAMPIRES_ _!_  
  
_But_ _sometimes_ _some_ _stupid_ _celebs_ _or_ _richs_ _that_ _thinks_ _that_ _its_ _all_ _rumors_ _go_ _there_ _ & __never_ _come_ _back_ _,_ ** _EVEN_** ** _THEY_** ** _BODIES_** ** _!  
_**   
_The_ _alley_ _was_ _CURSED_ _!_  
_⬇_

Harry was walking while silence years were streaming down his gorgeous face.

He sniffed & look around himself. 

He never was there ." cursed alley?" He mumbled down.  
  
_Well_ _if_ _it's_ _really_ _cursed_ _ & __kills_ _people_ _so_ _why_ _don't_ _use_ _his_ _chance_ _for_ _dying_ _here_ _ & __let_ _end_ _of_ _his_ _miserable_ _life_ _._

He took a deep breath & stepped in.  
  
_Well_ _not thing_ _happened_ _yet_ _;_ _not_ _bad_ _!_

He was in that thought that suddenly a pair of strong hands pushed him & pressed his back to wall.

" Let me go!"he tried to sound S much angry as it can't be instead it was more weak & scared.

"Or what princess , you will kill me?"he did & laughed loudly.

Now he was pressed down in to that Bitch's chest, face buried down into his chest. "Let me go!" He said but voiced muffled with dickhead's cloths.

He start kicking his hands & legs to get free but that fucking asshoale was impossibelly powerful in the way that Harry thought he could break his bones with just a finger .

He was crying & trying to get free.

That powerful stranger start playing with his curls " stop trying princess."he smirked & now Harry could see his face; eyes red & two sharp fangs.

Harry gasped; his mouth fell open In -O- shape.

"What are you?"he whispered.

He smirked & caressed his cheek."doesn't popstar, Harry Styles believe in vampires?"he said & undressed Harry's pants & suddenly two very cold fingers entered tight tight hole  
of Harry that made him scream from top of his lungs.

"Let me go!"he cried out "please..."he whispered.

"Oh looks like now princess is using please?!"he laughed & shooked his head."No no no Harry!not yet,not till you alive popstar! Beside that you have the best smell I ever felt"

He said & cracked Harry's neck to left.

Harry could feel could air comes out from his mouth.

Perhaps if hr passes out he won't feel pain.

" _YOU_ _PRESS_ _ANOTHER_ _FINGER_ _ON_ _HIM_ _ & __YOU_ _WILL_ _BE_ _DEAD_ _DOG_ _!"_ _that_ _was_ _the_ _las_ _thing_ _he_ _heard_ _before_ _everything_ _went_ _black_ _._  
_⚫_  
  
  



	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU PRESS ANOTHER FINGER ON HIM & YOU WILL BE DEAD DOG!"that was the las thing he heard before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can read till chapter three of this fic on wattpad .  
> the username is @sarina_larried

Hehahehaheha *short breath's voice*

"Well well,where you've been going pretty one?" Said a cold beautiful voice.

"Please I do everything please don't hurt me!now I believe in vampires!please!" A boy who was running begged.

The boy was wearing a T-shirt & shorts looked around 27 with brown curly hairs & two green eyes full of tears that was frightened of the sense!

"You do everything: hmmm?" The voice said & _**swash**_ the boy was pressed down into the monster's chest "well I don't want everything sweetie!" He said & caressed the boy's cheek.

Now the boy could see his face ; brown hairs,red eyes & two sharp fangs!

He was pretty handsome but meanwhile he was the most scariest thing he ever saw!

"Oh & I like to hear my victim's screams!"

"What?:/" that was the only thing the poor one managed to say before two sharp fangs went straight to his neck.

PAIN, AN ENDLESS PAIN...

⬇  
 _30_ _minutes_ _later_  
 _Cursed_ _ally_ _..._

"& Edward" said Louis.

"Yes your majesty?" Said a man -around 38 with black hair & red eyes & fangs,surely.

"Burn him!" Said Louis with a smirk.

He put his hands on his pockets & start walking in dark cursed ally.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a big vampire with a human on his chest " _no_ _no_ _no_ _Harry_ _not_ _yet_ _not_ _till_ _you_ _alive_ _popstar_ _!_ _Besides_ _you_ _have_ _the_ _best_ _smell_ _I_ _ever_ _felt_ _"_

& that was it!Louis Could feel his heart jump from his mouth! Harry?how could he be here?his mind froze at the sight he saw.  
 **HARRY** **WAS** **GOING** **TO** **BE** **RAPED** ** & ****DEAD** **BY** **A** **WORTHLESS** **DOG** **!**

he could feel his temper rises;he could feel his blood boiling !

Anger; **AN** **ENDLESS** **ANGER** **!**  
 _ **"**_ _ **You**_ _ **press**_ _ **another**_ _ **finger**_ _ **on**_ _ **him**_ _ ** & **__**you**_ _ **will**_ _ **be**_ _ **dead**_ _ **dog**_ _ **!".**_ He said in dead cold voice.

He watched in horror as Harry passes out in that basterd's chest!  
 _ **Sawsh**_ & with a blink Harry was picked bridal style by Louis, pants back to where it were,his head resting on Louis' shoulder.  
 **" & ****who** **the** **fuck** **are** **you** **?"** The stranger yelled.

"You really wanna know?" Asked Louis with a smirk.

He carefully put Harry down & came out of ally's shadow .

The moon light ,light up his gorgeous & somehow scary face.

The man knees' wobbly at the sight above him & fell down on his knees & sobbing & begging for mercy.

"Please your majesty please forgive me for my foolishness! Please my Lord!"

"  I don't think it's a good thing to steal something that is mine!"

"Please my Lord ! I didn't know he was yours!"

"Tsk tsk tsk!everything around me is mine you brat!he's my bandmate So his **MINE** you sone of a bitch!"

⬇

He carefully run the tub with one hand as he got Harry with another hand.

Slowly sat down on bathroom's cold floor with Harry on his lap.

"Oh Harry..." He mumbled down as he brushed a few curls out of his face.

"My Harry ..." He smiled sadly at his word _hi_ s Harry; not a thing to happen!

He placed Harry down on the ground as he closed the water & undressed himself to only one of his boxers.

He knelt down and start undressing Harry.

Fully naked on his arms...

He sighed In relief as the sight down on his arms.

"So beautiful Harry So Innocence!"

Louis said as he stepped in the tub with Harry on his arms , carefully sit down to not hurt Harry.

He grabbed shampoo & start washing taller lad's hairs

" babe you are such a Rapunzel for yourself!"he chuckled lightly as his own word.

" I love your hairs _Princess_ it fits you really well ; make you to be more like the princess you are!"he smiled and grabbed sponge 

"Cute nipples bæ" he touched his nipples 

"And so to your other cute little extra nipples!" He giggled and placed soft kisses on his nipples.

He gently lifted Harry up & stepped out of tub & drying himself and Harry and cover younger boy's body with a fluffy towel.

He stepped out of bathroom and find his way to the large king sized bed he carefully placed Harry flat on his stomach on bed and sat down on edge of it.

"So beautiful Harry ..."

He said as he touched his Ass .

"You are perfect Princess so perfect!"

He licked his lips and slowly opened Harry's legs to face his hole with  his Blue/Red eyes.

He smiled _virgin_ .

He low his level till his head was between the curly haired boy's hole. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good Harry I'm gonna make you feel beloved!"

As this he grabbed younger boy's dick and with one of his hands and start eating Harry's hole .

"Hmmm Harry so delicious hmmm"

He continued  till Finally Princess came on his hand.

He licked his hand & ate all of his cum 

" you are really delicious Princess"

& he reposition Harry flat on his back making sure his comfortable.

"Such a good boy for daddy"

He said as he caressed his cheek.

Suddenly , lazily two green eyes cracked open.

He smiled to those eyes.

"Lou..Louis?" Harry asked;voice barely was hearable cause of his weakness.

"Shshsh love " he said and cupped his face 

He lowered his head.

"I love you princess!" He said and crashed they lips together and start a pationt kiss .

Well mostly he was kissing cause Harry was so weak and confused to protest.

He end the kiss and p his lips again.

& looked to those enchanted green eyes that was smiling to him.

He smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Need to rest love " he said as he got up and tucked Harry in blanket.

He peaked his beautiful puffy pink lips one last time.

"I love you Harry Edward Styles"

He looked through his Eyes.

"You're so innocent Harry! But I'm only a monster!" He said & got up & went to exit door.

One last glance and he saw Harry's attempt to speek & how he blacked out cause of weakness.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "its alright" he whispered .
> 
> "i'm more dangerous to own you my love"he swallowed his limp.
> 
> "i just want you to be happy and safe" and smiled to Harry's laugh.

He shook the boy for God's knows how many times , but earned absolute no response from the curly haired lad.

"please Haz wake up,please!"he begged the younger lad, as he buried his hand into those soft beautiful curls.

"please..."he whispered .

a pair of enchanted green eyes cracked open.

 _Too bright!_ he thought and shut his eyes down.

"no no Haz, time to wake up baby" and start caressing his cheek.

he tried once again , _blue!  
_

that was the first thing he saw! a pair of blue concerned eyes, filled with concern , care and love!

_LOUIS...?!  
_

"Niall?" he mumbled down weakly.

the irishman gave him a kiss on forehead "that's my name you young gangster!"

"what happened?"his voice raspy and his throat sore.

"shshsh... drink this babe" he shushed the boy as he gave him a glass of water and wait patiently for younger boy to drink it all.

"better now?"he asked as he set the glass on beside bed's table. 

a mop of long curls went up and down . he smiled at the beauty a sight him and start playing with his long soft brown curls.

_the alley . Louis . Vampire. Louis kisses him . he says he loves him .  
_

he shook his head and looked  to Niall's eyes innocently . the older boy gave him a resuming smile 

"musta felt so poorly hmmm?" and kissed his forehead "my poor little angel. c'm on lets change you lad!"

and grabbed him and sat him on his lap.

"what the fuck Niall?" a half confused laughing Harry asked him.

"I'm gonna dress you, you _princess !"_ Niall said cheekily and winked him.

"you fucking basterd " Harry said as he start laughing "c'm on Nialler I'm naked!"

"when aren't you nakie over there?"he said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

he watched in aw as the younger boy laughed and tried to wiggle from his grasp.

"now where were you thinking you were going Mr nakie always there!" and start to tickle younger lad with smile as room filled with Harry's sweet laughter .

 ____________________

"its alright" he whispered .

"i'm more dangerous to own you my love"he swallowed his limp.

"i just want you to be happy and safe" and smiled to Harry's laugh.

"take a good care of my world Niall" he whispered as a single tear found its way through his eyelashes.

_he doesn't deserves him!  
_

_he's a monster after all!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check my wattpad for 2 next chapters @sarina_larried


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a partner will be choose for the king ....
> 
> the one to be dominated by the king. and when I mean dominated I mean Dominated !
> 
> Mentally, physically !

"Sir?" a twenty-some year old guy said unsure .

"What?" the man, who supposed to be the Sir guy, answered annoyed.

"I think we found the one!" immediately he turned to face the boy.

"what did you exactly said Stowart ?" & the boy point to somewhere.the man looked straight to there & his jaw dropped in an -O- shape."How I didn't notice it before?"

 

***

 

It may seems awkward , illogical , but its an old traditional . 

a partner will be choose for the king ....

the one to be dominated by the king. and when I mean dominated I mean Dominated !

Mentally, physically !

feels sad when the Dom!one feels sad, happy when he's happy,hurts when he's hurts

& dies when he dies!

when one's chosen , there is no way to escape it!

they say it's destiny !but it's not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you wanna know what happens go 'n read it at my wattpad account @sarina_larried


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's who really is ! a loser! a fucking underdog ! the miserable one who fucking can't reach the one who loves!!!!

He sighed as he saw people busy running everywhere madly.

That's insane how he couldn't reach what he truely loved. He was mad about it but to be frank he was more disappointed at himself for not being brave enough to not reach this edge of madness. he sighed for god-knows how many time today. 

he bet he liked to cry now but what for? for being a coward , for being so selfish , for being a fucking _monster?  
_

He stare blankly at his surrounders. _Could people be vanished for once?_ he just had a wish for entire life just they vanish  and not appear ever  again!

He wants to break down here; to show he's not strong , to show he doesn't want to have the fucking title carrying it whole his life and fail at everything he loves , reaching his dreams, reaching _the one!  
_

That's who really is ! a loser! a fucking underdog ! the miserable one who fucking can't reach the one who   loves!!!!

there where lots of noises around him , loads of people talking! why they all can't shut up for once?

_"My Lord , the ceremony is gonna start!"  
_

for once  he wished that someone would present him his love!

___________________

"Lord County of The River Land!" they announced.

He came out of the row , bent and mentioned to his men to come over. they pushed a Chair and placed something on it. 

The room went silent as they showed what the thing was. Right there ,was a girl withe beautiful long straight brown hairs , dressed in nothing ,unconscious .

He stared at her & smirked! he gesture with his hand to the next Lord.

"Lord Talley from Merean!" 

The man bowed and showed him a boy with blonde hair , fragile body.

he narrowed his eyes and looked to the next Lord.

"Lord Targarean of Valleria!"

The man bent down and went over to show him a teanaged  black skin girl with lovely curly hair.

"Lord Tavoos of Bravoos !" 

as the Lord one did his manners showed him a tall girl with lovely wavy hair.

He stared at her for a second and looked to the announcer.

"& the last Lord from the 5 greatest Lords, Lord Barlethon Of North!"

the room went silent when no one came to bow.

he frowned as he searched the crowd for Lord Barlethon but couldn't found him.

The gates went open and all heads turned to its direction . 

Lord Barlethon and his men bowed as they entered the massive hall and placed  their chosen one on the chair.

and thats what they showed them; An unconscious boy, with beautiful long  brown curls, white shiny skin .  

flawless in a word!

His jaw dropped open. it can't be! no it can't be! _Harry?!  
_

The crowed just stared to the beauty as the King went to shock.

They can name that day , the day that the king showed emotions.

He stared at him in  disbelief.

_HARRY!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tnX 4 reading u can also read 2 next chaps on my wattpad @sarina_larried  
> leave kudos plz =))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it has mistakes i didn't edit it  
> and also you can read next 2 chapters on wattpad  
> leave kudos plz =))))  
> all the luv Xx


End file.
